


Will you?

by notalosechester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Short, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalosechester/pseuds/notalosechester
Summary: Dan and Phil have a very important announcement





	Will you?

**Author's Note:**

> wahoo, i just had the craziest week, and i am glad its done tbh. :P so here is this gem i wrote like a bajillion years ago and never posted (idek why) hope you like it! :D  
> Kay

It was all Phil’s idea. 

He wanted to announce it officially. Dan had just wanted to see how long it would take people to notice, but Phil said that was cruel. Dan thought it would be funny, but Phil won that argument. They chose to do it in Phil’s room, and had talked about when to do it. They decided to do it about a week and a half after it had happened. They sat on Phil’s bed, which wasn’t really used anymore, and looked at the camera.

“You start.”  
“Why me?”  
“It was your idea, and it’s going on your channel!” Dan frowned at Phil, who had turned towards him.  
“Do you not want to do it?”  
Phil fidgeted, looking down at his hands, twisting in his lap.  
“It’s not that, it’s just. I guess I’m just nervous…” he trailed off, looking up at Dan, who raised an eyebrow.  
“What if they don’t like it? Or if we lose subscribers?”  
Dan snorted, and he shook his head.  
“Then fuck them.”  
Phil poked his shoulder.  
“Dan! I’m serious.”  
“So am I.” Dan smiled at him.  
“I don’t care if people unsubscribe, or if they don’t like that I’m in love with you.” he looked intently at Phil.  
“It doesn’t change the fact that I do either.” Phil replied and bit his lip.

“Hey,” Dan cupped his face, and made Phil meet his eyes. “I won’t love you less, or go back on what I did. I mean it.” Phil smiled.  
“I know it’s a big move. If you want we can not do this and just tweet it-”  
“No. let’s do it.” Dan smiled and nodded.  
“Okay. you go.” they turned back to the camera, and Phil turned it on.  
“I love you, you spork.” 

Phil grinned widely. He raised his left hand, the simple silver band glinting in the light.  
“Hey guys! We have some special news…”

**Author's Note:**

> so that's that! hope you liked! follow me on Tumblr @notalosechesterawinchester and comment and kudos por favor! hopefully i will have another one up next week, its been hectic af in my casa so its really depending on things happening around here and also i have testing that week so. yeah. we shall see i guess, hopefully i dont flunk TuT as that would suck ':D kk see you later peeps!  
> Kay


End file.
